User talk:JusticeCEO
Year 2296 - ugh I'm done with TotSF and Hathway timelines!!! :-) --Sneg 01:50, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :Until ATOH comes out, that is. ;-) JusticeCEO 11:19, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::If you check the entry for 2296 you'll see I mention the ta'Deb mission and the link goes to not just the TotSF site but the episode site! --Sneg 13:08, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :::I saw that. Nicely done. :-) JusticeCEO 11:42, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Rank image names and standardization I went ahead and standardized the ranks on the USS Justic personnel just because it'll make it easier for you to add in new ranks when new characters are added. Since I've uploaded most of the rank images, it'll also save you time since you won't have to upload any images. However, the enlisted ranks will take more time since Kuro and I just finished them, so I'll replace them as soon as they're all uploaded. They are a tad bit bigger since the enlisted ranks are only on the sleeve and due to certain restrictions, the sleeves can't be shrunk down. --Kevin W. 22:18, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, muchly. I like the way those look. JusticeCEO 11:53, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Lupia pic Hey Gene, I've always been curious... what's Lupia doing in this image, exactly? Looks like he's telling the other guy off, or complaining about something. --SasorizaA•T 18:27, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :Sorry for butting in but... If I remember the quote correctly it something like "no this goes here and that goes there." Chief Engineer Lupia is arguing with his favorite pain in the ...., Science Officer Carl Stoeffles. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 20:13, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :: That is correct. He's telling Stoeffles where the panels in Main Engineering are supposed to go, and he's not being too pleasant about it. --JusticeCEO 21:08, 5 December 2006 (UTC) real life Justices i was poking around the wikipedia community trying to drum up info on real life ships named Justice. turns out there was an HMS Justice in WW2 that was briefly (3 months) in US commission, semiofficially named USS Justice -- and another boat semiofficially called that also. i added link to all the ships named justice here.. some people don't think theyre worthwhile but i think its fascinating.. you? -- Captain M.K.B. 18:56, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :I like it. It goes back to the display in TMP where they showed all of thr ships in their history that were named Enterprise. --JusticeCEO 14:20, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Re: USS Justice Well, the [[USS Justice (NCC-9134)|USS Justice (NCC-9134)]] was not an invention of mine, but of the great Bernd Schneider of Ex Astris Scientia. I just expanded the article from information on this page on his site. The names are likely a coincidence, as some of his notes date from 1994. I thought in a fully connected "fanon" universe, the ship would have likely been named after the "famous" Justice. I'm sure you can "hypothesize" more on the legacy of the Justices in a separate section/paragraph on the three pages.--Tim Thomason 00:21, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Ah, I thought you had some connection to it. Oh well, I does still fuel the fires of creativity. :-) --JusticeCEO 18:41, 8 January 2007 (UTC)